skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade Hand
200px |miniflag=GreenFlag.png |hq=Eltsina |datefounded=190 AU |type=Economic |title1=Guildmistress |name1=Dasha Eltsina |title2=President of the Council |name2=Terin Nasmet |members=5,600 |motto="Succeed or fail, we will benefit." }} Comprising both the Merchant Guild and the Emerald Republic, the Jade Hand is one of the many factions vying for control of Skytopia. Their capital is Eltsina. Join Description The following text appears in the Tavern on Eltsina when you click "Faction". :Eltsina was once the heart of the Merchant's Guild. Since the formation of the Jade Hand, the true power of the faction has been spread out throughout Skytopia. The Guildmistress herself does not reside here, choosing to move in secret. :It is said that fortune favours the bold. A regrettably flawed statement. My belief is that one should never expend a resource one does not have to. Some people prefer to tip the scales by adding weight, while it is so much more elegant to simply move the fulcrum. That way, when all others have placed their weights, a mere pebble can tip the balance. Our business is to know, to analyze, and to take advantage. While others look out into this world and see failure and disappointment, we see opportunity and advantage. We understand the intricate nature of fortune, and our success is assured. - Guildmistress Dasha Eltsina :Do you truly wish to learn our secrets? The Jade Hand welcomes inquisitive minds... especially if they know when to keep silent. The Merchant Guild The Merchant Guild was originally formed in 169 AU by a group of aristocrats within the Commonwealth of Skytopia. In 183 A.U., the Merchant Guild underwent an internal power struggle, known as the Guild War. This resulted in Dasha Eltsina replacing Verron Kadath as leader of the Guild, earning her the title "Guildmistress". Once the Commonwealth began to collapse during the Skytopian Civil War, the Merchant Guild asserted itself as a separate entity. The Green Republic Main article: The Green Republic Frustrated by a lack of communication and organization within the Merchant Guild, some members elected to formalize themselves into a working and cooperative organization. The Green Republic first emerged from amongst the Merchant Guild during the Red Oppression, when all the skylands flew the Red Faction's flag shortly before the Unobtainium Crisis in 194 AU. The Green Republic was created in an attempt to unite a fractured and disjointed nation, and reassert the Green Faction as a significant force in Skytopia. The Emerald Republic Reforms were needed. To underscore the sweeping changes planned by the new administration, the name "Emerald Republic" was officially adopted. Newly-elected Secretary of Foreign Affairs Mr. Tusks made a public announcement displaying the new name, a new flag and motto: "Onward to Profit!". President Benefactor began his administration by attempting to restore ties with the Guild, stating that since Green had proved itself to the rest of Skytopia, there was no need to continue (what he felt to be) cold-shouldering Guildmistress Eltsina. Previously severed ties with the Guild slowly began to rebuild. Government The Emerald Republic holds regular elections to fill five offices within the government known as "The Emerald Cabinet." Emerald Cabinet members have access to the Private Chambers on the more secure channels, as well as authority regarding decisions in their respective offices. There are five offices. Their titles and responsibilities are as follows: *'President' -- Commander-in-Chief, the President oversees the other four offices and makes decisions based on the Republic's best interests. *'Vice President' -- Second-in-Command, the Vice President acts as Chief Adviser to the President and steps into the office of the President when the President can no longer fulfill their duties or responsibilities. *'Secretary of Defense' -- The Secretary of Defense coordinates the Republic Army and organizes influence runners by issuing orders that pertain to an overall strategy and plan. *'Secretary of the Interior' -- The Secretary of the Interior maintains the channels of internal communication within the Republic. *'Secretary of Foreign Affairs' -- The Secretary of Foreign Affairs gathers Intel and is the primary emissary to the other political entities of Skytopia. Current Administration The Emerald Republic Officials for the 239 AU - 241 AU term (December 2010 - February 2011) are: *'President' - Kippei *'Vice President' - Redstorm Breckenridge *'Secretary of Defense' - Artemus Delphus *'Secretary of the Interior' - Victor Grissom *'Secretary of Foreign Affairs' - Kevin McDonald A list of Past Administrations is also available. Fan Art Image:Jadehanddesktop.jpg|Jade Hand desktop wallpaper by Dodgson (1440×900). Image:guildpaper.jpg|Merchant Guild recruiting poster by Dodgson. Ads Image:Cloakdagger.png Image:EltsinaCatnip.gif Image:Eonpirate.gif Image:Facesanimate.gif Image:Greenunclesam.jpg|Did you allready got your daily dose of green influence? Image:Helpinghandjh7.gif Image:Jadehandcunningts4.gif Image:Lionsshare.png Image:Smilen.png Image:Unityxx3.gif Image:Everyvoice.png|We want to hear from you! Image:Gsquigs.png|Put your faith in the Hand. Image:Price.png|What are you really worth? Category:Factions